


DRUNK IN LOVE

by justholdinghands



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Gillovny, Love, Party, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justholdinghands/pseuds/justholdinghands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Angeles, Summer 2011. Gillian and David had not seen each other since 3 years and this afternoon they had paticipated to a charity event. David had to leave earlier but he really wanted to spend much time with her so he invited her to the "Californication" wrap party. She said she would come but a fight with Mark made her change her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HUNG UP

_July 30th 2011 – LOS ANGELES_

 

The sun went down in Los Angeles as David closed the front door of his house. Dressed in a black tuxedo with an undone bow tie, he drove to the club where the wrap party of "Californication" took place. A few minutes later, he was stuck in the when the text ring of his I-phone suddenly fired him from his thoughts. "Sorry, too tired. Can't come tonight, it was nice 2 C U again.- G"

This afternoon, Gillian and he attended a Charity event downtown. They had to talk about everything and nothing in front of an audience, but David had to leave before the end to reshoot a few scenes, so he invited her to the party. They didn’t see each other since 2 years and a half ago, and they didn’t have time to really talk this day. Seeing her again moved him more than he thought, and he couldn’t wait before seeing her again.

He was reading her three sentences for the sixth time when someone honked him. The traffic was gone and he was still not moving. He started the car, disappointed and thoughtful. She seemed so friendly and happy this afternoon, but this text message was so cold! Even if they had not seen each other for a while, they remained good friends and he still knew her. He had the feeling that something happened, this text just didn’t look like the funny and nice Gillian Anderson he knew.

A few minutes later, he passed in front of the club where the party took place, and parked little farther. He made sure no one had seen him or his car and slipped his phone from his pocket.

 

****

 

In the other side of the city, after hanging up with Mark, Gillian burst into tears. She had tried to explain that she had to delay her flight back because of a meeting, but he didn’t believe her, and thought she wanted to spend more time with David. He had told her that when she’d be back in London, he would no longer be there.

Mark had always had a problem with David. He already accused her to cheat on him in 2007, when they were shooting the second movie of The X Files, and in 2008 when they promoted it, even if she was pregnant. Those assertions were wrong, Gillian had never cheat on him, and she never had sex with David since the 90s. Even if some awkward and ambiguous situations happened, they never crossed the line, not to hurt the ones they loved.

Now that she was back in L.A with him, Mark started again to be incredibly jealous with no reasons. Actually, between them, things went worse and worse. Mark was never home and when he was there, they argued all the time. She was busy too with her job, and their kids, and their sex-life was at the zero level.

She would love to see David again, talk to him, and have a little bit a fun could help to keep her mind off it. But in the other hand, she feared to be photographed or filmed. If Mark saw her with him right after their fight, she would never be able to fix things between them. Actually, she didn’t know anymore if she was still in love with him, but he was her partner since five years, and above all, he was the father of her kids. This last argument made her took the decision not to show up and try to preserve her family.

She was still crying and her mind was clouded. She didn’t know how to decline his offer, so she thought that texting was the most appropriate way.

Ten minutes after sending the text message, she was still trying to call Mark back but he didn’t answer anymore. The sadness gave way to the anger. She was thinking about their boys on the other side of the Atlantic, to whom she couldn’t speak with because their father didn’t pick up the phone. Suddenly, it rang.

"Mark! You cannot just hand up on me…"

"Oh no! That’s not Mark Gill, It’s David!" He interrupted. She was so pissed and upset that she didn’t payed attention to whom was calling her. She didn’t expect David to call and didn’t know what to say.

"Oh David! Sorry…"

"Is everything's okay?" he asked, worried by the tone of her voice.

"Yeah… I mean… I actually just had a little fight with Mark, but it’s okay now!"

"Well, if it’s okay, I guess you have no reason not to come tonight!" He knew she was lieing but he really wanted her to come. She felt trapped, and her mind was still struggling with the dilemma.

"I’m pretty tired actually, and you know… I’m not big fan of that kind of party…"

"Listen… The party at the club will end up at 1 am. After that, the cast, some very close friends and I will come to my place. I know you’re off tomorrow, and I have a feeling that you shoudn’t stay alone tonight. So nap a little bit, make yourself pretty and I’ll send you a car at midnight and a half."

"Well… That’s really nice David but you know..."

"I wasn’t asking actually. I really gotta go now, but I can’t wait to see you! We got some catching up to do, woman! See ya!"

Why does everyone hangs up on me tonight, she thought. Now she was really trapped, but in way, she didn’t have to fear the paparazzi and photographers anymore. At David’s place, she’d be safe and she could have fun without being judged. She still wanted to try a last time. If Mark answered, she would stay at her hotel gently, if he didn’t, she would deserve some fun.

First ring….

Second ring….

Third ring….

‘Hello?’


	2. SMILEY FACE

It was a female voice. Gillian immediately recognized Samantha, Mark’s assistant.

"Ms Anderson, Sir Griffith will not be available for the rest of the day. Can I take a message?"

Gillian was beside herself. Not picking the phone was one thing, send her assistant to do the dirty work was another. He definitely had no respect for her.

"Yeah… Tell him that *HE* fucked it up. *I* didn’t."

She hung up and threw her phone against the wall with fury, then went to the window and lighted a cigarette for the first time in three years.

 

****

 

It was midnight and David was enjoying the party. The DJ was pretty good, the girls were beautiful and he was drinking his fourth glass of whisky. He had to talk to a lot of people, even if didn’t know many of them, and he was now chilling in the VIP place with Evan Handler and his wife, Pamela Adlon and RZA. Pamela and Evan were his BFFs on the show. They supported him when he broke up with Tea three months ago, and he even stayed a while at Pamela’s house with her three girls before he bought a new house in L.A. He was getting better and better, and it was in part thanks to both of them.

"Why are you looking at your watch all the time? Are you bored with us?" Pamela teased.

"No, no! I told Gillian I’ll send her a car in half an hour, so she can join the rest of us at my place."

Evan and Pamela exchanged a collusive look and smiled.

"I’m glad you finally turn over the new leaf!" Pamela said.

" What? Oh no… no… I mean… We are just friends! I saw her this afternoon and… Anyway… She’s my friend!"

Natasha McElhone came to catch up David because someone wanted to talk to them. He took a last sip of whisky before leaving the VIP place to shake more unknown hands and kiss more unknown cheeks. When he looked at his watch again, it was 00h45, and he had to run off the club and called a car service. Eventually, he texted her: "Scully it’s me – smiley face. I Hope you’re ready to party! Smiley face, the car is gone, see you soon! DD  - smiley face."

 

****

 

She could recognize David’s drunk texts messages to the number of smiley faces. The more he used it, the more he had drank. Three smileys, only two sentences… He must be under influence … Anyway, He was a bite late and she was more than ready. She didn’t manage to sleep after all the mess with Mark, but she made herself pretty and she really wanted to enjoy this night. She took her broken phone and tried to answer without cutting her thumb on the stripes of its screen. "Mulder it’s me, I’m ready! See ya there! – Smiley face."


	3. POOL PARTY

About twenty people were enjoying themselves at David’s place. Evan, Pamela and Natasha were still there, with some other members of the cast and crew. It was a very hot summer, so most of them were outside, drinking, talking and chilling around the pool. Some of them were actually taking of their clothes to enjoy the pool. It was more relaxed than in the club, and David, who took of his bow tie and jacket, was smoking pot with RZA and Tom Kapinos when his phone rang.

"Hey! I’m in front of the portal. Can you open it?" said a familiar female voice.

"Sure! I’m on my way!"

He gave the join back to Tom and ran to the living room, pushed a button of a remote control and ran again to his front door. Gillian’s car approached, and he opened the rear door and reached out his hand to help her to get out. He first saw her feet dressed with shinny white high heels. Then her cream dress flying with the wind. She finally stood up, revealing the top of her dress and a gorgeous cleavage.

"God! You’re amazing!" he exclaimed, unable to remove his eyes from her breasts.

"Thank you! My eyes are upstairs actually…’ She teased.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. The scent of her neck and her soft skin under reminded him their complicated past. This woman had never left him unmoved, and it was still the case.

He hold her hand to guide her to the living room where she discovered a huge room with a big brown leather sofa and a couple of matching chairs facing a wall of brick with a plasma TV. On the other side, there was a book case made of solid oak with a thousands books. A glass window gave onto a massive pool and a back yard with a bunch of big trees, chairs and tables. 

"Follow me, I'll introduce yourself’ He said, still holding her hand as she followed him, shyly.

They reached the back yard and joined the group of people who were not in the pool: RZA and Tom, still smoking, with Pamela, Natasha and Evan’s wife. They hugged and welcomed her very friendly. She felt comfortable so David allowed himself to leave her a minute or two and came back with a case of champagne and as many glasses as his hands could hold. He took off one bottle from the case and placed the rest on the edge off the pool for his guests. He filled every glasses and clinked his with everyone.

"To Mulder and Scully!" Tom said, with red eyes.

They talked about nothing and everything. She told them various funny stories about she and David on set for The X-Files, sometimes someone went off the pool to drink with them, David made her laugh a lot, she talked about the life in London with Natasha, and they drank a lot as David kept smoking. When Gillian tried, she almost choked on it, making everyone laugh. David was very protective and touchy with her. The small of her back and her neck seemed to be the most appropriate place to put his hands. He never left her, always making sure she was okay and didn’t need anything. 

"So now that you guys are both here together, you gotta tell the truth!" Tom said, refilling everyone’s glasses.

"What truth?" Gillian asked, knowing exactly what was about to come.

"We want the truth Lady!" Tom was really drunk and articulate was a challenge for him. ‘Gillian…’ he asked jubilantly.

"Tom?" she answered on the same tone.

"Have you… EVER… Had sex with this dude?"Nodding towards David. "The world needs to know!"

David gave an embarrassed look at Gillian. Usually, he knew how to answer to this kind of questions, but with the alcohol, the pot and her cleavage, his mind was clouded. He blushed and smiled nervously.

"‘No! Never!’ She answered quickly. I tried a lot, I did all I could, but he had never wanted to. I wasn’t his type I think…You know…" She said, miming a huge breast. His hand squeezed her neck a little bit harder, as message for ‘thank you!’. Suddenly, Evan Yelled from the pool:

"Everyoooooone in the poooooool!"

A bunch of people went off the pool to catch Pamela and Natasha and threw them into the water. RZA and Tom took off their clothes and jumped in the pool. Only David and Gillian, remained on the edge.  He looked at her like he was saying ‘No choice!’.

"Oh no! NO WAY! I’m not equipped!" she screamed.

He giggled and sobered up in a fraction. He took off his shirt and rushed into her. She took off her shoes, threw it on the grass and started to run in the direction of the living room, in vain.

"NO! David no! NO…  Don’t!"

He ran behind her and everyone in the pool screamed and encouraged him, when he finally caught and lifted her.

"NO NO NO ! Please David NO! I don’t have extra clothes! Please No! please" She begged, powerless in his arms.

He approached the very edge of the pool, everyone stood back to give him room, still screaming and clapping. She was finally thrown into the water with a last ‘NOOOOO’, and David, proud of himself, went back to the table, took off his pants and shoes, grabbed two bottle of champagne from the case and jumped into the pool. Hank Moody Style!


	4. DRUNK LONELY SOULS

It was past 5 am and almost everyone had left the party. Only, Tom, Natasha, Pam and the Handlers were still there. They were talking in bathrobes in the living room, while Gillian and David were still chatting in the pool. Gillian had finally took of her dress, which wasn’t really convenient to swim. Her lacy lingerie was a bit transparent so she tried to remain into the water, at least until her shoulders. They were drinking champagne directly from the bottle.

"Did you enjoyed the event yesterday?" She asked, making big efforts not to  show him that she had drank too much.

"Yeah! It was really nice to see you again after all those years even if it was in front of an audience... I missed you actually! But I’m glad the chemistry is still there!" He got closer to her, resting his right arm on the edge of the pool.

"That’s true. I felt like we never left each other. That’s weird!"

"No, that’s not weird, that’s cool!" He took a sip of champagne and gave her the bottle. She took a sip too and finished the bottle.

"Well… You know the proverb… Who finished the bottle will get married before the end of the year…Or something like that!"

She giggled.

"Well… I’m pretty sure that it’s not gonna happen!" She said, trying to catch a cigarette from David’s pack, without showing to much of her anatomy.

"Yeah… I kind of understand that you guys were in trouble, right?"

She finally caught the cigarette and lighted it.

"Yes… Kind of… He really pisses me off sometimes. Actually, I was about to make an effort to smooth things, but instead of just picking up the phone, he asked her fucking assistant to blow me away so.... Here I am!"

"This guy is an asshole! I’ve always thought it!"

"Well, I’m sure he loves you as much as you do!" she giggled. "Speeking of that, thank you so much for the invitation. I really needed to mind off it, and you made it! Thanks!" She said tenderly.

"You’re welcome Blondie! The pleasure is all mine!" He teased, and took the cigarette from her fingers to take a puff. A general laugh burst into the living room.

"What about you? How are you since…"

"Since I broke up again?" he interrupted.

"Yeah… Sorry… You talked about her at the event, so I thought maybe you guys were getting better, but as I don’t see her anywhere, I suppose…"

"Well… No, we are not getting better. I’m an asshole and I think she is seeing someone, so no… Not better.’ He said, opening a new bottle of champagne. The cork flew away and David took a sip before giving it to her.

"Try to not finish this one!" he teased, and she giggled and took a sip.

"Look at us… Two drunk lonely souls, crying for themselves." She said, smiling.

"Well… I am drunk… For sure… But… I’m not crying, actually, I’m pretty happy now…"

"Are you?"

"Yeah… I’m here… with you, in a warm pool, I have champagne, and I can look into your cleavage… So…"

She looked down and saw that her breasts were almost out off the water. David got closer to her and put his other arm on the edge of the pool, on either sides of her shoulder so she couldn’t move anymore.

"What are you doing, Duchovny?" she asked, trying to move back but she was already against the wall of the pool. He took a quick look to the living room. They started to play to strip-charades, Evan was already bare-chested and no one was paying attention to them.

"I think I’m going to kiss you now…"

"No you’re not!" She said while his head dangerously leaned towards hers.

"Yes… I am" He whispered.

His lips softly and chastely touched hers for a second or two. He tossed his head back and plunged his eyes into hers. It was his way to ask her if she wanted more of if she wanted him to stop here. She didn’t move, so he understood the message as ‘more’. He closed his eyes and kissed her again, deeper this time. Her hands went off the water and her fingers ran in his wet hair. He stuck his body against her and plunged his tongue in her mouth. She tasted cigarettes and champagne, just like him. He was getting hard and she felt him against her belly. The kiss got more intense and his left hand dive into the water, until the inside of the panties, but she broke the kiss and took his hand off.

"Not here…" She whispered, looking at all the people in the living room.

"Come with me." He whispered.

He jumped off the pool and reached out a hand to help her. He took two towels from a chair, wrapped her in one and tightened the other one around his waist, hiding his arousal as much as possible. They ran to the living room and reached the stairs.

"We are going upstairs. She wants to visit and change her clothes.” He said without even looking at his friends.

Gillian smiled to them shyly and followed David, almost running. She heard a female voice said laughing:

"Who bet they’ll never get down?"


	5. HER STRUGGLE

They walked the steps quickly. She was on the verge of doing something wrong. A struggle between her body and her mind began. She could stop now, call a cab and leave. She could call Mark and try again to explain herself. Mark… His bad behavior, all the tears he made her cried,  those months without being touched. Being touched… David… Her mind withdrew.

As soon as his bedroom's door closed, he rushed into her, kissing her and removing both of their towels. She could see him now, she could touch him and feel him. The last time she had her hands on him, he used to be really cute and in good shape, but now, it was something else. She felt all his muscles tensing under her hands. He broke the kiss and sat her down on the bed climbing above her, so she had no other choice than laying down. He kissed her again and his tongue went down on her. The cleavage he was fantasized about all night long was finally his. Her breast had changed since the last time he touched it, in a good way. He squeezed her breasts together, with his thumb on her nipples above her bra. They became harder, and very sensitive. All her senses were alert, and she felt so good to be touched again. Seeing that she could seduce again, that someone wanted her, made her feel being a woman again.

He took off her bra softly to lick and suck on her nipples while his left hand picked up where it stopped a few minutes ago. She moaned and suddenly realized what was about to happen. Her mind sobered up and came back to struggle with her body again.

"David… David we should stop…" No reaction from David who was still working her nipples. "David… It's wrong… We shouldn’t…" He left her breasts and licked into her belly-button, not paying attention to what she was trying to say. "David… Stop… Please…" The tone of her voice was more a moan than an order, so he kissed her groin and took off her panties. She raised, still struggling with herself. "David..." His tongue met her taut clit and her hands ran his in his hair. "Oh god!" She moaned and laid back. "okay, don’t stop."

He smiled to himself. She tried… she really tried… But it was too good, and with all the champagne she had drank, she couldn’t think clearly anymore. It was too late, and she gave up for good. He helped her to throw her panties away with her feet so she could spread her lags to give him a better access. His tongue went back on her clit, making circles on it, while his hands were in her breasts. Her nipples couldn’t be harder. He pinched them between his thumbs and forefinger, making her moan. His right hand released her nipple and he entered two fingers inside her, not removing his tongue from her clit. He could feel how wet she was and her walls started to swell.

"Oh god… David…" She moaned.

The move of his tongue sped up. Her voice, the way she breathed, the gooseflesh on her whole body were all the signs of the coming of her climax. It was already too late, he couldn’t just stop what he was doing and start to fuck her. So he entered a third finger inside her and sped up. She squeezes the sheets and arched her back. Her toes curled and she finally cried out. He had to remove his head because her whole body was collapsing but he left his fingers inside her so felt her muscles tightened around them. He looked at her, she was beautiful and he realized how he missed watching doing that.

He finally pulled his finger off and climbed onto her to make her taste herself. The kiss was deep and intense, her hands caressing his head, his back and his ass. She slid a hand under his boxers and took them off with a little of his help. She took his cock in her two hands and stroke him slowly, caressing his head with her thumb. He was still kissing her and moaned in her mouth. After a few strokes, she made him understand that she was ready for him. She placed his cock on the edge of her entrance and grabbed his ass. He entered into her in a deep slow thrust, so she could feel every inches of him filling her. He was tender and thoughtful, his eyes keeping staring at hers. He kissed her deeply.

"More" She whispered in his mouth.

So he raised and stood up. He caught her up by the thighs and placed her on the edge of the bed, his cock still in her. She put her legs around him, her feet squeezing his ass. His thrusts were slower but deep and strong. He almost took off his whole cock each time and hit her cervix at each thrusts, making his balls slapping her anus. She moaned a little bit louder every time.

"Oh god… Fuck me." She closed her eyes, and her mouth shaped a silent moan when his thumb pressed on her clit. He sped up. "Oh my god…"

He sped up again. He walls swelled again…  Her back, her toes, the sheets… She came. She screamed again and her walls squeezed his cock violently and released it making him empting himself into her in a loud grunt. She opened her eyes to watch him. His whole body convulsed, his head tossing back and his muscles contracting. He finally relaxed, his cock still inside her, making slow last thrusts. She reached out his arms to catch him and made him kiss her, so he bent, remaining into her and kissed her passionately.

"I’ve missed that…" He whispered in her ear.

She caressed his head. She felt really good but she couldn’t stop to think that she would regret the morning after…

"Me too…" She said, a tear running on her cheek.


	6. ONE LAST TIME BEFORE THE NEXT ONE

The warmth, his breathing on her neck, a soft noise of someone snoring behind her… She was still deeply asleep with a sense of well-being. A ray of sunshine lighted her eyes, forcing her to open them. The reality came to her, violently and the sense of well-being vanished. She had a serious headache, she was sweating and for a second, she couldn’t recognize the place. An arm was above her, under the covers, a man's hand resting on the pillow, next to her face.

The film of the last night unwrapped in her mind. The champagne, the pool, the kiss, her struggle with herself… Her weakness. She was in David’s bed, naked, with him, almost above her, also naked. She watched his hand, his tattoo reminding her that he actually belonged to another woman, and so did she. Mark… Now, he would have a good reason to break with her.

No… He didn’t have to know… She could still leave now, make the walk of shame and call him. Maybe he calmed down and they could talk. It was just one night and they had drink too much, no big deal! She removed David’s arm from her as softly as possible. She didn’t want him to wake up, so she could leave without saying a word, she could text him later. 

"Hello sunshine" David said with hoarse voice.

He kissed her shoulder and tightened his embrace, squeezing his morning erection against her ass. It turned her on, and she hated herself for that. She turned back to face him, and as he leaned his head to kiss her, she put her hand on his mouth to stop him.

"David don’t… We shouldn’t have…"

David emerged instantly from his sleep. He thought they were on the same wavelength, but apparently, he was wrong.

"Well… We did and I thought you liked it…"

She sat on the bed, collected a towel on the floor and rolled up herself.

"I did… But… It was a mistake! I’m not single and you’re still married, we fucked it up!" She glanced at his tattoo finger while she stood up, looking everywhere on the room. David sat on the bed, staring at her.

"Gillian, calm down okay. That’s just me! That’s you and me… And I’m separate by the way.  What the fucking are you looking for?"

"My clothes! Where are my fucking clothes?" She was getting pissed. Her hair was in a mess, her cheeks were flushed and she had circles under her eyes, but David couldn’t help himself to find her beautiful. He jumped off the bed, naked and half-hard and tried to hug her. She pushed him back.

"Don’t… Please don’t…"

"Gill, Please calm down. It was really good yesterday… I really liked it and I’m sure you did too. You shouldn’t regret, it was great. Please… Just calm down okay?" He had that tender voice which made her relax a little bit. He was right, it was just him, his friend from 20 years. She couldn’t blame him for her mistake. She wanted it as much as he did… She even needed it… "Come here…"He hugged her like a friend would do, except that he was naked and she felt that his body didn’t behave in a friendly way.

"It will not happen again, Dave… It can’t…"

"I know… It was just one night… No biggie, okay?"

" Okay." she nodded. They stayed in each other arms for a while. She felt good again with his familiar warmth. She felt like she could stay in his arms forever so she needed to break the hug if she didn’t want it to escalate again. "You need a shower" She joked.

"So do you!" He said, kissing her forehead. "Ladies first! The bathroom is just here."

He nodded to the door behind him. She raised her head to kiss his lips chastedly.

"Thank you" she whispered.

She came into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She directly tuned on the tap and got into the bathtub without even looking at herself in the mirror. The warmth of the water on her skin made her feel better. Her mind escaped for a minute as she recalled her night with David. His smell, his hands, his tongue. It’d been a while since a men touched her the way he did. She closed her eyes and placed the showerhead between her thighs when she felt the shower curtain opening. She jumped with fright as David got into the bathtub without saying a word.

"What the F…" She couldn’t finish her sentence that his tongue was in her mouth and his hands between her thighs.

"If you want me to stop, just tell me." He entered two fingers inside her.

"David stop…" 

He kissed her again.

"Try again, meaning it…" His thumb pushed on her clit. He caught the showerhead from her hand and hung it. If I had known it’d be our last time, I would have done this better… Sober… and memorized each part of your body."

She allowed him, knowing that it wasn't the last time at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have notices, English is not my language. I'm really sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. I hope I will improve and write more !


End file.
